A virtual reality (VR) head display device is a product integrating simulation technology and computer graphics man-machine interface technology, multimedia technology, sensor technology, network technology and other technologies. The principle thereof is allowing the user to see two images independent from each other with the user's left eye and right eye, by splitting an image to two images respectively corresponding to a left eye and a right eye of the user. In this way, through the lens of the virtual reality head display device, the user may watch images independent from each other which respectively correspond to his left and right eyes to experience a three-dimensional vision.